


Misc.

by neapollotan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapollotan/pseuds/neapollotan
Summary: Extra stuff I made alongside some other stuff.





	1. the wisher's well

my hands stretched to search the layered sky for a sun  
and caught a coin from heaven  
that couldnt find daylight to reflect

depositing their wishes in water  
i pray for someone to find them  
so that they can be content with their judgement  
trusting they remember to purify every so often

is the sun is hiding from me  
or i am to it  
in frantic pursuit of meeting  
or laying to rest

i straighten my back carrying all the things i want to read to you  
everything ive thought alone  
awaiting eleusis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copernicus


	2. at the edge of your world's end

i'll try to convince myself  
that the ground is sand  
that can be leveled

where the mountains move the seas  
cliffs crumble  
from the wind beyond the plains  
the vapors of rising tide  
and the crashing of its waves

but a lone snake chooses not to retreat  
towards the heights nor the depths  
instead it suffocates  
under the rubble of its own indecision

but it is difficult  
to save 2 people  
when my arms can only carry 1  
and it will be difficult  
where there are no hands to lead  
as you can only carry yourself

The Sun is seen, because it is The Source  
The Moon is seen, because it is The Reflection  
both are seen because of the same principle - The Light  
and its receptacles will only null out and consume  
yet would you be able to see through either of them?

this will not be the perihelion of our moments in the sun  
and our reflections in the waves will sink deeper  
the sand and the sea create mirages of their own  
to tell us that we need to catch the light in their drifts

-

in broad daylight, scales will certainly shimmer  
to reopen the eyes of the wanderer in the grass  
just as a flock of birds that migrate north in winter  
mock the compassless pathfinder's collapse

lights are usually followed by shadows  
which make the darkest shadows behind our eyes

my blind spot was the sea dragging me under  
when i was climbing cliffs to reach the mountain's temple

once there is nothing left to see, there is nothing left to hold onto  
once there is no one left in sight, there is no one there to hold you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elias


	3. fields of morning glories

the harvestman's blade is so new  
that the tall grass was trimmed so evenly  
after i let it go  
dropping myself into the field  
for the livestock to feed on

this place is the orchard for meat  
and the humid room for us to rot in  
if i did not close my wings in flight  
then i would not hold the blade to cut them off

we abandoned the heads that housed our thoughts  
and none of us can go back  
the only family we've failed is ourselves  
to shut down our will to face uncertainty  
and give ourselves up those who claim to need us  
when we needed ourselves the most

the harvest is hanged on the hook  
the harvesters are hanged at their necks  
to think we resulted from the loss of our vigor  
it would bring great shame to our youth  
so let's not think about it anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cagmieil


	4. open seal

i had a feeling the rain would drain you away  
and i wouldnt be able to see you anymore  
because of how much i needed you by my side  
to reassure me that it shouldnt last forever

i wrote in my journal  
all the things we had left in this world  
apart from each other  
but all i have left to write is all that ive failed to save

i couldnt hold our morals  
our wish to take back what wasnt ours anymore  
is met with entropy

i couldnt save our spirits  
they were washed away with every moment  
that proved the world only devours

i couldnt keep our promise  
held by your memories lost  
and mine burnt to the ground

i had the feeling my rain would drain you away  
and i wasnt able to hear you anymore  
from how much i cried for you to say something  
to reassure me that you weren't gone forever


	5. the absencer

on the march through hell in my dreams  
i hear your songs shatter the atmosphere  
from the prison of space  
suffocating on dust that keeps you awake

even today, its hard to see everyone change  
the world above breaks into a perfect blue  
uprooting a despairing desire dissolved in my tears  
for you to one day see your world transformed  
to one where the rest of your lives can be spent  
without the thought of needing me

from now i still carry the shells  
of a heart lost to absence

as the stars rubber band in the sky  
i reminisce in guilt  
that i may never set you free

back then, we'd sing the same familiar melodies  
even when we have no words left to say

-

if you can hear this broadcast  
don't give up the hope the dazzling sun and moon illuminate  
a spirit that stops looking for reasons to live is not alive  
and i don't want to see their beautiful light disgraced and reflected in dead eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -kefir
> 
> i want to write less in passive voice and more in active. possibly with more straightforward purposes


End file.
